FOR THEM
by Lemony Apple
Summary: The Degrassi crew is having a reunion... and they are dying one by one! It is up to the lovely Ms McGreggor and her Oracle to decide who's making the ex-students croak. But will she do so before she gets buried six feet under herself? RR PLEASE! :D


For Them

By Lemony Apple

* * *

I, Terri McGreggor, age twenty, at the time, was standing on the boat, looking over the railing at the tossing waves below. It made me nauseous, and I turned away slowly to face the other passengers on the boat.

I recognized every one of them; it was the fourth high school reunion, classes of 2006 and 2007. I had to say though, that it was a pitiful turn out... out of over one hundred students, only twelve came to this reunion, not including myself.

'Thirteen,' I thought to myself, 'huh! An unlucky number. Well, I hope evil spirits will stay away.' I grinned. 'The Oracle would keep them away,' I said, and I laughed. I had long stopped thinking about the Oracle, and I had given up Tarot.

"Oh my God! Terri?" An excited voice called, and I looked back. It was Paige.

"Paige!" I said, calmly and pleasantly, looking at my friend since high school. Her hair was much longer and blonder; she had it in a braid. "I haven't seen you for so long. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She shoved her left hand into my face. "Spin and I are married now!" She said gleefully.

I hugged her and said I was very happy for her, which was sincere.

"Come inside," she said, pulling my arm towards inside of the boat out of the free winds of the deck. "Everyone's been dying to see you."

I let her drag me inside to see everyone... Craig, JT, Marco, Ellie, Kendra, Spinner, Toby, Ashley, Chris, Hazel, and Manny. They were cordial, and happy to see me, I could tell. However, something was off, like they had just experienced a death of some sort.

* * *

"Why is everyone so... off?" I asked Marco in a whisper when I was at the boat's bar, ordering a Sidecar. He looked at me, in one of the swivel chairs, took a drink of his Pina Colada, and said:

"I couldn't tell you, but I thought Emma and Liberty would be here. They signed up for it, I'm sure they did."

* * *

A few hours later, we arrived at Hanover Hotel, in Churchill, Manitoba. We were set up comfortably, told to meet down for dinner at 6:30, and to dress formally. I wondered where Degrassi got all the money to pay for this.

At 6:15, I had finished putting on my dress and was putting on my makeup when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, and Kendra came almost running in.

"Terri," she said, she was scared for some reason. "After Toby left to see when we have to check out of the room..." She mouthed crazily and gave me an envelope with what felt like an index card inside. She motioned to open it, which I did.

"Kendra, you will pay for what you did. Expect the Death Phantom." I read aloud. It was written on an index card with black and red sharpie.

"Could you.... Oh this sounds stupid, but could you please consult the Oracle about this? Toby and I, we are about to get married and I..."

I pondered for a bit. Was it worth it to consult the Oracle? No, not really.

"It's just a prank letter, Kendra. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Oh, good!" she said, visibly relieved. She smiled and thanked me, and then rushed out.

* * *

We all arrived on time for dinner, and I ordered roast beef (which was delicious!), and we all chatted about our memories together, and who was in love with whom.

"You know, I was expecting Liberty and Emma to be here! I wish they were, I was hoping to ask Emma about what she is doing now with the environment." I said, cutting a bit more of my roast beef.

Everyone went silent with this comment. Kendra looked down, and then excused herself to the bathroom. Finally Ashley broke the silence.

"You know, Terri, how is your modeling business going?"

"Fine thanks. I'm actually getting offers from Chanel and nice places... How's your band? I know you wanted to take _Hell Hath No Fury_ further."

"Oh, fine. We have a single coming out, called '_Death do us Part'_. Keep an ear out, okay?"

* * *

**_SCREAM!_**

At midnight, someone screaming woke us all. I ran down in my night shirt, followed by Toby and Chris. It was coming from the women's bathroom... right next to the dining hall.

Once I was there, I collapsed on the wall, panting. Toby and Chris caught up, then the others came... except for Ashley and Kendra.

"Open it!" Paige said, scared. I pushed open the door of the Women's washroom. What was in there I will never forget.

Ashley had fallen right in front of Kendra's swinging body. She had been hung.

"Oh my God! Kendra!" Toby screamed and started crying. Craig moved over to Ashley, smacking her face gently to arouse her.

"She's fainted," he said, after he had failed to wake her. "Here, JT, will you take her for a bit? I'm going to go run and get some Smelling salts from one of the maids."

On the mirror, there was the letters:

**F  
**_H_

Written in red and black sharpie. F in red, H in black.

"She's been murdered." I said.

* * *

Well, hello everybody, and welcome to Chapter one of For Them! Do you know who killed Kendra? 0.o Well hopefully you don't... but I bet you have ideas. If you do... post them in your review! I like to know if I'm being too sneaky or not.

Oh, and some of you will say, "Why Terri?" Well, my dearests, because Ms McGreggor is cool. That and she doesn't get enough love at this site, IMO.

Please review! I promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this one.

So tata, and don't forget to review! For the love of God, review!!

YY


End file.
